Par les chaussettes de Dumbledore !
by Steflody W. Dawn
Summary: Albus Dumbledore fête son premier Noël en tant que directeur. Passez avec lui les dernières minutes avant minuit. Une plongée dans un des esprits sorciers les plus brillants de notre temps. Découvrez ses désirs les plus secrets et partagez avec lui la magie de Noël. OS


Un grand manteau blanc recouvrait le paisible château fondé il y a plus de mille ans d'un blanc éclatant et le parc environnant semblait figé dans son naturel, tel un paysage enchanteur fixé par magie sur la toile d'un maître magicopeintre traditionnel. Le lac était gelé. Un tentacule brisait la glace fine du bord une fois de temps en temps, chargeant l'air d'un léger clapotis irrégulier. Des traces de pas disproportionnément grandes traçaient dans la neige fraiche un chemin d'une petite cabane vers l'entrée du château.

Poussons ensemble les grandes portes. A l'intérieur, on retrouve des traces de neige fondue, qui vont vers l'un des couloirs en s'amenuisant. Chaque armure, postée dans son coin contre un mur possède son petit collier de guirlande. Rouge, vert puis doré, dans un motif récurrent. Quelques enfants trainent encore dans le château, qui est remarquablement silencieux par rapport à l'activité incessante qui y règne habituellement.

Dans son bureau bien chauffé, au deuxième étage derrière la gargouille, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore regardait d'un air pensif le feu ronflant dans sa cheminée. Le 24 décembre était si vite arrivé. Dans son fauteuil en velours rouge élimé, le tout nouveau directeur de Poudlard était plongé dans une réflexion intense et exigeante. Que demander pour Noël ? C'était effectivement un véritable problème en ces fastes périodes, où de nombreuses personnes souhaitaient lui faire plaisir, mais qui causait un profond questionnement à notre bien-aimé jeune directeur. En cette première année d'exercice, et disons le sincèrement, pour ses premiers six mois, la tâche avait été plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait escompté. La trouvaille d'un professeur de Botanique avait été complexe, on en était presque à se dire que ce poste était maudit. Enfin nous n'étions pas sur cette réflexion, après tout c'était le 24 décembre par Salazar. Noël était là, dans les temps, au bon moment, comme il l'avait prévu. Toujours à l'heure. Il apparaissait dès que tous les chocolats du calendrier avaient été mangé, comme d'habitude. La devanture de la cheminée avait été envahie de chaussettes traditionnelles si chères au coeur des britanniques. En effet, à minuit, comme le voulait la tradition, ces chaussettes se remplissaient comme par magie (ou plus précisément par magie en fait) de tous les présents offerts. C'était à Merlina Chaussinette que l'on devait cet admirable moyen d'échanger les cadeaux. Elles permettaient d'éviter l'accumulation de hiboux devant et dans les petites chaumières/manoirs ancestraux du monde magique. On les avait nommé les soussapinausettes. Quel nom fabuleux. Si doux à l'oreille et si révélateur du plaisir promis … Aheum. Le Directeur Albus Dumbledore attendait donc minuit, avec une impatience digne d'un première année face au Choixpeau. Le supplice devait encore durer une minute. La plus longue minute de l'année du monde (avec celle juste avant la sonnerie annonçant les vacances d'été.)

Le compte à rebours commença :

*59 secondes*

Albus se leva pour se rapprocher de sa cheminée. Patience est mère de vertu disait-on.

*55 secondes*

Fumseck entonna un air joyeux de Noel, contribuant à l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans les appartements du directeur.

*50 secondes*

L'attente était à son comble. Contrairement aux moldus, il fallait nécessairement attendre minuit. Il était impossible de tromper la magie, pas de possibilités de négocier. Dans les exactes quarantes secondes qui restaient avant l'apparition du Santa Claus, rien n'était plus frustrant.

*40 secondes*

Dans sa précipitation, et à cause de l'inattention portée aux choses futiles et matérielles dont le sol est le parangon, notre cher directeur se retrouva nez à nez avec le sol de son bureau. Tâche de thé au citron. Il faudrait y penser plus tard. Et par la barbichette de Merlin, il fallait toujours que ce genre de choses arrive au moment où il était pressé.

*30 secondes*

Son nez aquilin prit rapidement la direction de la grande horloge. Une trille moqueuse s'éleva du côté du phénix.

*20 secondes*

Tel un moldu devant son félétone avant la réponse d'un entretien d'embauche, Albus Dumbledore trépignait devant le feu ronflant.

*10 secondes*

Sondant une dernière fois le vide profond de ses soussapinausettes, il espéra du plus profond de son petit coeur que ses cadeaux seraient à la hauteur de sa nouvelle fonction.

*Minuit*

Un son bruyant retendit dans tout le bureau. Les soussapinaussettes annonçaient leur remplissage ! Albus fit les comptes. 48 cadeaux dont 2 du ministère : c'est la gloire mon petit père ! Devant une pile conséquente d'ouvrages, Mr Dumbledore était extatique. _L'histoire secrète de Gwendoline la Fantasque, Sang de licorne et de dragon : les meilleurs usages de la sanguimagie animale, Traité sur les capacités du bézoard, Multi-animagi : mythe ou réalité?, Analyse de la puissance magique : un essai à partir des composants de la baguette_ Albus ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tant de titres attirants, et si peu, si peu de temps. Il classa les livres par ordre de préférence, sa chère métamorphose sur le dessus, une brève nostalgie étreignant son coeur à la pensée du poste qu'il venait de laisser à la très efficace Minerva McGonagall. Si son instinct disait vrai - et Merlin sait qu'il était fiable - elle en serait digne pour au moins les trente prochaines années. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée, décrochant les soussapinausettes de leur emplacement précédent. Il les considéra un instant, perturbé. Il fallait choisir une place où il serait sûr de les retrouver. Imaginez vous, s'il ne les retrouvait pas, alors il faudrait en revenir aux bons vieux hiboux et les risques que cela comporte : une réception limitée et une gestion épuisante. De plus, il y a un poids limite à ce que ces braves animaux peuvent porter, même avec de l'aide. Il serait probablement condamné à recevoir … des chaussettes. Albus en frissonna d'horreur anticipée.

Quel Noël affreux que celui où il demanderait des chaussettes.


End file.
